The Return
by xxx.angelicdevil.xxx
Summary: This is my first story! Blackfire is back, and this time, she has a partner. Together, they make a plan to destroy the Titans. Will they succeed? Will the Titans be no more? A new girl has shown up in the Titans Tower. How does it link to Blackfire? Rated
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blackfire or any of the Titans. I do own the first shadow, though. You will have to guess who it is in the upcoming chapters.**

"I promise you: I will not fail you," said a shadow, bowing down.

"Good. You better not, or you'll be sorry. If all goes according to plan, the Titans will be destroyed! They will pay...for everything," replied a dark figure.

"So, the plan is we separate them?" asked the first shadow, bowing down.

"Yes. First, capture her. She is the bait," said the second figure. The figure held out a photograph of Starfire. "Then, he will surely follow and fall into our trap." The figure held out a photograph of Robin. "Once these two are in my palms, the Titans will be weakened. They will be easily destroyed. Then, with no more threats, I will rule the galaxy!"

"Yes," said the first shadow.

"Is the plan ready?" asked the second figure.

"Yes," said the first shadow again.

"Good," smirked the second figure. "Oh, and just for amusement, torture my baby sister and her little boyfriend."

The figure came out of the shadows, revealing a tall girl with purplish black hair and a silver and black suit.

"Everything will go according to plan, Blackfire. I assure you," said the first shadow, still hidden in the darkness. "I promise with my life."

_And Dick will pay for abandoning me,_ thought the first shadow. _He will pay_.

**Author's note: The first shadow is not Kitten. Also, Dick was Robin's real name before he joined the Titans, for anyone who didn't know.**

**So, how was it? This was my first story, so don't be too harsh! Give me constructive criticism if you want to. Please review and tell me how it was.**


	2. Morning with the Titans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Titans.**

"Glorious! Everybody is awakened! We shall have a fast break as our morning nourishment now!" exclaimed the ever so perky Starfire.

"You mean breakfast?" asked Robin smiling.

_She is so cute when she talks like that, her eyes sparkling in excitement, her auburn hair flowing. One day, I will tell her my true feelings for her. One day... Wait! Why am I thinking about this right now? That's because I love her! Do I love her? Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! Wait, this is pathetic. I am having a fight with my mind!_

"Yes," replied Starfire blushing. "Thank you. I meant breakfast."

"Today's menu is tofu eggs and soymilk!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh no we're not," replied Cyborg. "We're having bacon and real milk."

"Dude! Do you have any idea that we're killing innocent animals?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Yes," replied Cyborg not caring.

"You are so cruel," replied BB.

"Whatever! We're having meat!" said Cyborg.

"Tofu."

"Meat."

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOF-"

"Shut up, you morons!" yelled Raven, sitting on the couch, her nose in a novel. "You two are hopeless and pathetic."

"Want some cereal?" whispered Robin to Raven and Starfire. They both nodded quickly and fixed themselves bowls of cereal while Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to argue. By the time they finished, Cyborg and Beast Boy were still fighting.

In the midst of their fighting, the doorbell rang.

"Man, we didn't even get to eat breakfast," cried Cyborg.

"Some of us," said Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"I'll get the door," volunteered Robin. When he opened the door, he was very surprised to see...

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Please review. How is it so far? Flame me if you like. Just review.**


	3. Renunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Titans, but I do own Veronica.**

"Hi Dick!" welcomed a girl their age. She had shiny shoulder length blond hair. She had purple sunglasses, covering icy blue eyes with pink eye shadow. This girl had pink cheek blush and pink glittery lip gloss. She wore a white shirt with the words _Angel_ on it in magenta glittery letters. She had a frilly pink mini skirt and black leather boots up to her knees. She had a black leather strap bag over her shoulders and a dazzling smile. She was covered with jewelry. On her ears were dangling hoops. She had a sapphire necklace and two silver bracelets on each arm. On her left hand, she had a sapphire ring on her middle finger and a ruby ring on her index finger.

"Are you-" stammered Robin. "Veronica?"

"Yeah!" shrieked Veronica. "You remember me! Oh Dick!"

"Great to see you, Veronica. However, do you mind calling me Robin? That's my new name," whispered Robin. "Everyone, meet Veronica! We went to junior high together and started dating when we were thirteen. However, we broke up when I formed the Titans. We were still friends, though. I am so happy to see you, Veronica!"

"Hey Veronica," drooled Cyborg and Beast Boy in strange voices. They had anime hearts in their eyes.

"Hey guys," grinned Veronica.

"Hi," said Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Hello, _friend_ of Robin," said Starfire cautiously. She was a little suspicious of this Veronica. "You two make great _friends_."

_What is this dating? I hope it is not a way to show affection towards anybody. Wait for one second. Why do I have the caring that Veronica has affection towards Robin? Do I have affection towards Robin? Maybe. I am confused._

"Dude! What's that? Nice gadget!" praised Beast Boy, looking at a small cubic gadget.

"Oh this?" stammered Veronica.

"What is it?" asked Starfire suspiciously.

"I put my mini CDs in it!" said Veronica.

"Oh," said Starfire.

"Can I look around your neat tower?" asked Veronica changing the subject.

"Sure," said Robin. "Follow me."

Starfire stood there with her mouth open as the two held hands and disappeared into the hall.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Flame if you want. Please review.**


	4. The Flying Bird Knocked Over the Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Titans or Blackfire. I do own Veronica, though.**

Starfire lay in bed and was unable to sleep. There was something untrustworthy about Veronica, but Starfire did not know what. She had tried to tell that to Robin, but it resulted in something terrible.

Flashback

"Robin? Can I tell you something?" asked Starfire, peeking into his room.

"Sure thing, Star. What's up? Is something bothering you?" asked Robin concerned.

"Um, the ceiling is up, and it's about Veronica," said Starfire.

"Oh," said Robin, his expression changing from concerned to happy. "I know, right? Isn't she the greatest?"

"Robin, I feel that I do not trust her for some reason. I am a bit, how earthlings say 'suspicious.'"

"Suspicious? Of HER?" raved Robin suddenly. "How can you possibly be suspicious of her? She is absolutely perfect. Are you jealous of her beauty? Talents? Kindness?"

"Robin, I-" began Starfire.

"You will never say something like that in front of my face again," raged Robin. He slammed the door in Starfire's face, regretting what he had done.

By now, Starfire was running back into her room, sobbing and crying. "Robin hates me," she cried. "Why must I be such a clorbag?"

End Flashback

Unknown to anyone, a shadow was in the hall, overhearing her. There was a communicator in her hand.

"Everything is going according to plan," she whispered to the communicator.

"Excellent," said a familiar purplish black haired girl. "Excellent."

**So, how was this chappie? Please review.**


	5. Star is in Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Titans or Blackfire. I do own Veronica.**

The next morning, Starfire did not show up for breakfast.

"What is she doing in there?" asked Cyborg. "She's usually the first one up."

"Dude! Even I am up before her," exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Unfortunately," piped in Raven. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," said Robin. "She'll be okay."

"I'll go comfort her," volunteered Veronica. She ran up, but ran back down with a scream. "She isn't there! Starfire is not in her room. She's gone!"

All four Titans and Veronica ran up to her room and checked all over it for a clue.

"Come here," commanded Raven. She had found a piece of paper. It said 'good-bye' in loopy cursive letters.

"This is all my fault," exclaimed Robin. He told them about the night before.

"Dude! That was so cruel!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"She...doesn't trust me?" asked Veronica hurt.

"I don't know," said Robin. "I really don't."

"She left her uniform and tracker behind," said Raven.

Suddenly, an alarm blared. "Titans, trouble! Veronica, you stay here. Titans, move out!"

They tracked down where the trouble was coming from. It was not from Jump City. It wasn't even in Earth! It was in... Tameran.

"I know where Starfire is. I think she's in danger," said Robin. "I'm going to find her on my own."

"Shouldn't we come?" asked Cyborg.

"No. I got her into this mess, and I am going to get her out," replied Robin. He got into the T-ship (let's just say that Cyborg thought his baby was lonely, so now he has two babies!) and flew to Tameran. "I'm going to find you, Star. I'm going to save you no matter what it takes."

**So, did you like it? Hate it? I live for reviews.**


	6. Captured and Informed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Blackfire. I do own Veronica, though.**

Star's POV

I don't know what happened. I did not get much sleep last night. When morning came, I still did not go down, in fear that Robin is still upset with me. I just sat on my bed and thought about everything. I was going to run away. I wrote a note already.

Suddenly, my door opened. I did not see who it was. Before I lifted my head to see my visitor, I felt my body shrink and 'suck' into what seemed to be a small gadget. Then, I felt myself be thrown to a far distance. Somebody must have caught the gadget I was in, and I felt like I was flying. The person holding the gadget flew for a long time.

When we finally stopped, the gadget was opened, and I am turned back to normal size. Before my eyes was Blackfire, my big sister who should be in prison right now.

Before I could say anything, Blackfire shot a purple starbolt at me and I felt myself black out.

When I woke up again, I was in chains, made especially for Tameranians. It is impossible for the captive to get out, even with alien strength. It also makes it impossible to shoot out any starbolts.

Normal POV

"Hello again, baby sister," Blackfire said smirking. "You have succeeded after all, my partner! Come out!"

Out of the shadows stepped a very familiar person.

"Veronica," growled Starfire. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Whatever," said Veronica. "Part A of the plan is accomplished. We've got Starfire. Part B is looking good as well. Robin is on his way to Tameran."

"Good," said Blackfire. "Baby sister, your boyfriend should be here any minute now." Blackfire turned to Veronica. "He is coming alone, right?"

"He will not come and fall for your trap," replied Starfire. "He hates me and will not come."

Blackfire had a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah he's coming," replied Veronica. "I made him and Starfire get into a fight. He tracked trouble and realized that you're in Tameran. Now, he is convinced that everything is his fault and that he must save you, Star."

"How did I get here?" asked Starfire.

"Well, remember that little cubic gadget? It allows me to shrink anyone and put that person inside the cube. Then, I threw the cube out the window to Blackfire, and she flew to Tameran. I followed her," said Veronica. "Brilliant plan, isn't it?"

"It is not, you clorbag!" cried Star. "Why are you working for my evil sister?"

"Dick, or Robin, or whatever broke up with me, formed the Titans, and loved you instead of me. I wanted revenge, and I got it!" said Veronica. "Now, when Dick or whatever you call him comes in, the door will shut, and a starbolt ray will shoot out fatal starbolts to him. You get to watch him die. I hate him now!"

"No!" shouted Starfire. "You will not do such things! You are lying! Robin will not fall for some trap! He may not even come! You are clorbag vinnilem glurpmos!"

"Can you shut her up?" asked Veronica.

"Gladly," replied Blackfire. She put a large ball into Starfire's mouth.

"Mm-mm-mm! Mm! MMMM!" shouted Starfire's muffled mouth.

"We'll be going now," said Veronica and Blackfire. They opened the door and went away.

"Don't worry little sister," added Blackfire. "After Robin dies, you will join him in hell," and she slipped away.


	7. Robin Finds the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Blackfire. I do own Veronica.**

Robin finally arrived at Tameran after being chased by angry space monsters, almost being sucked into a black hole, and almost getting burned when a space monster hurtled his ship near the sun. After everything, Robin finally arrived at Tameran. Now, he was going to have to find Starfire.

"I bet a million dollars Blackfire is behind this," he muttered after he asked hundreds of Tameranian citizens if they had seen Starfire. Nobody had seen her.

"Excuse me?" he asked to an old female Tameranian walking by. "Have you seen a tall girl who dresses just like you, have long auburn hair, and have green eyes?" he asked hopefully.

"I have not," replied the old woman.

"Wait! Have you seen anyone who looks just like her but has purplish black hair and smaller black eyes?" he asked.

"I have," replied the old woman. She gave directions, and Robin was on his way.

Robin stopped in front of an underground tunnel and climbed inside. In there was a struggling Starfire with a large ball inside her mouth. She was unable to talk. When she saw him, she started shaking her head violently. Robin went to her and took out the ball.

"Robin, go out. It is a trap of booby," she said. It was too late. The entrance closed, and thousands of starbolt rays formed.

"What are these?" asked Robin.

"These are starbolt rays. They shoot out fatal starbolts," replied Starfire curtly being the teacher for once. "If I were you, I would try to avoid them."

Robin dodged as many rays as he could, shooting electric disks at others and breaking others with his bo staff. When one starbolt ray was trying to shoot Robin, he dodged and it accidentally hit one of Starfire's chains. That chain restricted Starfire's right arm. Now, she is able to shoot starbolts with that arm. She quickly shot a starbolt to break the other chains. She was free. She assisted Robin in fighting the rays. When they finally defeated the starbolt rays, Starfire turned to Robin.

"Thanks," she said curtly.

"Star, I didn't mean to get you into danger. If only you listened to me last night that Veronica-" began Robin.

"Is working for my sister," finished Starfire. "She is her partner."

"Star, stop lying," said Robin. "That is not true."

"I heard all of her secrets. She is working for Blackfire," repeated Starfire. "I know what I heard."

"She couldn't be," replied Robin. "Even if she is, why would she do that?"

"She turned envious when you formed the Teen Titans," replied Starfire.

"You're probably wrong," said Robin. "That's what you think happened."

"That small square was not to hold the tiny Ds of Cs, but to it is a shrink ray that sucked me into the square, and Blackfire took the square to Tameran."

"Why did you write that letter, then?" demanded Robin.

"I was going to run away," blushed Starfire. "Before I had the chance, I got captured by Veronica and Blackfire."

"Veronica is not involved. She was with us the whole time," replied Robin.

"I believe it was Veronica who shrunk me to the square. Tell me. Did she leave to go to my room?" asked Starfire.

"Well, she told me that she wanted to go comfort you, but that's about it," said Robin. "Now that I think of it, it is possible that Veronica is behind half of this, but the likelihood of that is less than 0.1."

"I guess that that 0.1 is true!" said a voice behind them. There was Veronica and Blackfire, in similar attires.

"Veronica?" asked Robin.

"That's right, bird brain," smirked Veronica. What Starfire and Robin did not know was that Veronica also has supernatural abilities. She shot out a type of energy ball, not a starbolt.

"It's a blackbolt," said Veronica. The ball of energy looked very much like a starbolt, but it had a glistening black color and seemed to have a blanket of electricity. Robin easily dodged it, for Veronica had a fatal type of attack, but slow reflexes.

"I see I underestimated you," said Blackfire. "I won't again. However, you and baby sister will pay." She fought Starfire with starbolts, while Robin dodged Veronica's blackbolts.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Robin.

"Well I want to knock the crap out of you," replied Veronica nastily.

"Why, Veronica?" pleaded Robin. "We're friends."

"Friends? We were more than just friends. We dated! Now, you left me just to form your stupid team. You abandoned me. That is why I hate your shit now," screamed Veronica. When Robin was distracted, Veronica shot out a blackbolt that was aimed for his heart. Her aim was true. Robin staggered backwards and collapsed. He was not dead yet, but he was going to die. He knew it. As he looked up to Veronica, he just breathed one word. "Why?"


	8. Defeating the Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Blackfire. I do own Veronica.**

"Robin!" cried Starfire. "With all her might, she flung the strongest starbolt she could at Blackfire who became unconscious.

"He is going to die," replied Veronica aloofly. "Fortunately."

"Do the shutting of the up!" yelled Starfire. She hardly knew what it meant, but Raven used the term a lot to Beast Boy when she was in a bad mood, so Starfire thought of now as an appropriate time.

She flung an armful of starbolts at Veronica who dodged a couple but got caught with most. They were enough to put many holes in her outfit.

"That was brand new!" cried Veronica. "You are going to pay for that you good for nothing piece of shit!"

She flung a deadly blackbolt at Starfire which she dodged with ease.

"A bit to slow?" she suggested. She kicked Veronica using her super alien strength very hard. Veronica went back about fifty or so feet. Veronica attempted to get up, but Starfire put her foot forcefully on Veronica's chest with a starbolt at hand. She let it go, and Veronica was knocked out.

The Tameranian police took both the alien and human to prison and thanked Starfire. However, Starfire was in a hurry. She quickly put Robin on her back and flew to Earth.

**So, what did you think? Please review.**


	9. Happy Endings for Almost All

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Blackfire, but I do own Veronica though.**

"Titans, I am home!" shouted Starfire.

Beast Boy quickly came down with a smile on his face. It quickly faded though, when he saw Robin.

"Please do not ask!" pleaded Starfire. "I need to see Raven so that she could cure him ASAP. If not, he may die!"

Beast Boy nodded. "Raven is meditating in the living room."

"Raven!" called Starfire. Raven lost her concentration.

"Star! Is it really that important? I was in the middle-" Raven saw Robin. She took him in her arms and laid him face back on the floor. She put her hands on his back, and it started to glow with dark energy.

"Azereth Metrion Zinthos! Azereth Metrion Zinthos! Azereth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted a bit more, but by the time Robin came to, Raven almost collapsed. "That was a tough healing. You almost died!"

"I know, but I didn't, thanks to Star!" replied Robin. "Hey! Where's Star?"

"She ran up to the roof," replied Cyborg. "She's really depressed."

"I better go see her," said Robin.

He ran up to the roof and saw Starfire watching the sunset. It was beautiful, and the only thing that can compare to the sunset is the beautiful girl watching it.

"Starfire?" asked Robin.

"Robin!" said Starfire. "I am sorry for almost killing you."

"You are sorry?" questioned Robin surprised. "You were right and I should have listened to you. If I had not yelled at you last night, nothing would have happened!"

"Do you wish to see the setting of the sun with me?" asked Starfire.

"Yes," replied Robin. He watched the sunset and saw how the light from the sun made Starfire's skin glow with an even more orange tint.

"Can you explain this setting of the sun?" asked Starfire.

"The sunset? It happens every night before dark. It is when the sun goes down and the moon goes up," said Robin.

"Oh," replied Starfire. "On my planet, the setting of the sun is a signal that our gods are not happy with us and wish to take light away from us so that we live in darkness. Is that going to happen?" asked Starfire. "Have I done something to displease Earth gods?"

"No," replied Robin smiling at her innocence. She was so adorable. "The sun will rise again in the morning. It's a cycle that happens everyday."

"Thank you Robin," said Starfire. "You are so full of knowledge and I do not know any of your earth customs. I am such a clorbag or how you earthlings say it, a 'retard.'"

"You are not," said Robin firmly. "How did you learn that word anyway?"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg taught it to me," replied Starfire.

"You are the most intelligent person I know," said Robin. "If I were in Tameran, I would be even more clueless. Remember when you told me about starbolt rays?"

"You make me feel better," said Starfire. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and wrapped her hands around Robin, kissing him on the lips. At first, Robin opened his eyes wide. Then, he closed his eyes and kissed back. Starfire parted her lips slightly to let his tongue go into her mouth. It tasted like honey. Their tongues touched.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven walked to the roof at this moment. They all turned red when they saw Robin and Starfire.

"I'll be going now," said Raven.

Robin and Starfire still did not see them. Raven slipped away, muttering _it's about time _under her breath. Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were less wise decided to spy. Beast Boy took out a mini camera and took pictures. Cyborg took out a video camera.

"This is sweet!" shouted Beast Boy. "I...uh-oh!" Robin and Starfire turned around at the sound of Beast Boy's voice. They looked angry, really angry.

"You just had to open up your big mouth," said Cyborg nervously.

Starfire and Robin were in heaven. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"This is sweet!" said the voice.

Starfire and Robin spun around right on time to see Beast Boy and Cyborg filming them.

"Cyborg!" said Robin through gritted teeth.

"Beast Boy?" asked Starfire, narrowing her eyes.

"You just had to open up your big mouth," said Cyborg nervously.

"Run!" cried Beast Boy.

By the end of the day, while Raven was meditating in her room, Robin and Starfire sat in the living room while Cyborg and Beast Boy hung from the living room center.

"Hungry?" askedRobin to Cyborg. He had a pound of tofu behind his back. He didn't wait for Cyborg to reply. He got a mouthful of tofu in his mouth.

"Do you wish to eat, friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire with a sly and rare evil smile on her face. She shoved a chunk of meat into his mouth and watched as both Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

Raven came in. "Do I want to know?" she asked.

Starfire and Robin shook their heads.

"Then I'll be going now," she said.

"I love you, Robin," said Starfire.

"I love you too," said Robin.

They puckered their lips and kissed despite the awful background "music" made by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

The End


End file.
